


Dragonball Z: The Story of Trunks

by Trunks10mc



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Arts, F/M, Fighting, First story, Future, Manga & Anime, be nice, fight, martial, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trunks10mc/pseuds/Trunks10mc
Summary: Goku has passed away and it’s up to the rest of the gang to defend the earth. Tragedy engulfs the earth. The androids are wreaking havoc and will stop at nothing until they are satisfied with what they call fun by killing everyone on earth.*** This is my idea of what happened between Gokus death and the point when Trunks went back in time. ***





	1. The Beginning of the End

Gohan was alone in West City, waiting for the androids. Rumours on the radio stated that the androids were heading that way. Ever since Goku died everything has been a bigger struggle, even Vegeta has lost his will to fight and press on.

Gohan was thinking if he could just catch them off guard, maybe just maybe he would be able to destroy them. Not knowing too much about the androids and what they can sense, Gohan stayed in the shadows.

Far to his left an explosion happened! That was his cue, it must be the androids. Gohan ran into action, running down dark allies to hide his energy, he quickly found himself where the explosion happened. Piccolo was already there fighting the pair. Not wanting to show himself yet, he stood there in the shadow watching.

Piccolo kept looking in the corner of his eye towards Gohan, making sure Gohan stayed there. He didn’t want help. At least not yet. He was trying to learn more about the androids.

“ Why are you destroying the earth still? Goku is already dead, you have no reason to be here.”

“ Because its fun.” Said the black haired male android.

“ This is boring, it’s not fun, 17” The blond female android retorted.

“ Then we will have to change that and make it a game…” said the android called 17 as he raised his hand and formed a blue energy ball. He was aiming it towards Gohan without looking.

Piccolo wide eyed realized they knew Gohan was down there watching. “ GOHAN! GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!”  
Gohan froze. He didn’t think for an instant that the androids could possibly sense him. 17 released the energy ball and pushed hard. The ball was fast approaching. This is it. After all the fights Gohan had endured, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, and even Frieza, he never thought that this would be how it ended, by a machine.

As Gohan was frozen in fear, something fast whizzed by him and knocked the energy ball away.  
Gohan looked to his right and nothing, then looked left and nothing. Who knocked it away?

Piccolo took this moment of surprise to start his attack. His arm extended towards 17 and hit him square in his jaw, then Piccolo grabbed him by his orange handkerchief and pulled 17 towards himself and a hard right hook smoked 17 on the face.  
The female android flew straight towards Gohan, but this time he was ready. She sent an invisible shock wave to push Gohan back, he blocked and only took one step back. With his arms up in a cross he blocked her kick that was aimed for his chest.

“Your not going to survive you little rat!”

“I can’t let you win, I am the son of Goku and I will rise to every challenge that he was supposed to face.”

“You think you’re something special kid? I am the 18th android that was created to destroy your father, not you, but he’s gone now, so we need some kind of entertainment. This is all but a game and it ends when you’re all dead!”

Gohan was now only thinking “what would dad do?” How would he deal with such a threat? Memories flooded in about how his dad had protected him against Raditz. Goku and Piccolo teamed up and put an end to him quickly before it got any bigger. When they travelled to Namek, Goku had stepped up to Frieza, even though Frieza was way above Goku’s level. He had still managed to find a way to push his limits and transform into a super sayian despite all odds stacked against him.

  
_That’s it! Super sayian… how do you transform?_ He realized.

 

The android 18 snapped him back to reality with a kick to his left side of his ribs. Gohan went flying into the brick wall, breaking through it with his body.

Thinking she was finished with Gohan, 18 turned to look up at the fight between 17 and Piccolo, and started flying towards the green man’s back.

“Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done yet.”

Gohan walked out where 18 had kicked him, clothes dirty and ripped in a few spots. 18 quickly whipped back around, surprised that the kid was even conscious. As he started walking towards her, he looked up and all she could see was the white of his eyes. His aura turned red, then he took a step, the second one quicker than the first and he lunged at her with all intentions of running through her.

Her blue eyes opened wide with surprise. As Gohan raced towards her, she used her energy to propel her backwards to at least soften the blow but she wasn’t fast enough. He had his elbow pointed at her face and it connected. 18 winced from the contact and she lost balance and started to skid across the pavement.

 _Where did this power come from all of a sudden?_ 18 was thinking in a panic, trying to get her balance back.  
After Gohan made contact with 18s face, he made a dead stop, turned right, and at lightning speed made a big sweep around to get behind her. She still wasn’t recovered enough to make a counter attack when she suddenly went flying towards the sky without the ability to move.

The male android, 17, had witnessed what had just happened to 18. He decided that this was enough. In a blur, 17 was beside 18 and caught her. She looked at him and nodded thank you before he let her go.

“I think its time we get a little more serious with them, don’t you think sis?”

“I’m bored. Let’s just blast em’ and get this over with. I want to go shopping.” 18 said.

They both raised their arms above their heads and spread them out wide.

Piccolo, still floating in the air where he was fighting 17, watched as they were getting ready for the big attack. Gohan, still enraged, flew past Piccolo and toward the androids.

“GOHAN! THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!’

But Gohan wasn’t listening, he was too enraged to listen to reason. There were no thoughts in his head, there was only “defeat the androids”.

17 and 18 gathered all the energy they needed and aimed straight at Gohan. They unleashed energy waves separately that intertwined together to form one mega wave. Gohan stopped where he was, no longer enraged, just in shock.

The blast hit him straight on and pushed him back into Piccolo. They were both caught in the beam, unable to escape. They hit a twenty story high building causing it to crumble on top of them.

“Well, that was quicker than expected huh 18?”

“Not quick enough. Come on, lets get out of here and move on to the next backwater village. Maybe the next one will have a better mall.”

“You’re no fun at all 18.”

17 and 18 were about to take their leave when a voice called out.

“Where do you think you’re off to, the scrap yard?”


	2. Prince of Pride

“It seems that we’re not finished here 18.”

17 reluctantly turned around and looked down. There stood Vegeta, with his stark black hair. His armour was shiny white, with blue undergarments. He stood there, feet shoulder width apart and arms folded, with a scowl on his face.  
“I’m not about to let you lot take off after beating up Kakarot’s only son. I’m the one that will have that honour when I’m finished recycling you.”  
17 and 18 separated from each other to flank Vegeta. Thinking that he was superior to androids, Vegeta calmly allowed them to do what they were planning. He closed his eyes, and breathed in slow and deep. Inside, he wanted to end this as quickly as possible. Ever since Goku passed on, he had no drive to train or to fight. He was the last remaining sayian, and what’s a prince without any subjects left. Vegeta began thinking of his newly born son, Trunks. Even though trunks is a half sayian, Vegeta knew that his race is at its end. Maybe it was also his time as well.

18 was the first to reach Vegeta. Lunging at full speed, she pushed her arm out straight with her hand made into a fist. Vegeta opened his eyes, put his arm up and blocked her attack. 17, however, was paying attention to vegeta’s moves and did a kick towards the back of Vegetas neck. 17 hit!

Vegeta, losing his ground, went head first flying towards a lamppost. It snapped in half, toppling back towards where Vegeta came from. Cursing himself for allowing a hit like that to happen, he got up easily. He looked at the androids and spat to his right. 

“Is that all you’ve got tin can? I can’t see why the green man and the kid are having so much trouble with you two.”

“ come on 17, can we stop playing around already? I’m seriously getting tired of this.”  
Without waiting for a response, she charged at Vegeta faster then last time. The androids were implanted within them information of all the fighters in order to dispatch of them if they got in the way of their mission to destroy Goku. 18 was ready for vegeta’s counterattack. He never had a chance. 

She feinted right, he went to block, but she was already switching attacks and hit him with a left hook. Vegeta had blood coming out of his mouth. As soon as 18 saw the blood, she knew she was in control. She started flurry punching him in the stomach. 

 

Vegeta has never felt punches so hard before. Frieza could never punch Vegeta as hard as he was getting punished now. His thoughts were going to his son Trunks again. He thought about how he grew up without his father. How he wished he could have sparred with his father and trained with him.

Of course Vegeta knew his father but he was very busy, being king of an entire planet, he never really had time to show Vegeta how to be a good leader, or teach him any of his own techniques for fighting.

Trunks will grow up just like he did, or worse not even knowing his father. Vegeta couldn’t handle that. He was getting angry. Inside, a hatred was welling up deep inside. How could he have been so foolish to allow himself to lose his sayian pride. To protect what was his. Kakarot showed him compassion when Vegeta tried to take away everything from him. Kakarot passed thinking that Vegeta would carry on and protect their home. How could Vegeta forget that? 

18, being an android had unlimited energy so she wasn’t slowing down any of the punches. However she noticed Vegeta wasn’t getting hurt from her attacks anymore, and steam was coming off of Vegeta the more she hit him. His eye lids opened and there were no pupils. That’s when she stopped. She backed off, unsure of what was happening to him. She noticed it was different this time than when Gohan was angry. 

“ I will not allow you recycled toasters to destroy all that I have built. My family, my friends, my Sayian heritage, YOU WILL NOT TAKE IT FROM ME!”

Yellow aura was swirling around Vegeta as he was talking. That anger that was coming out was because he needed his family and friends. This need became overwhelming, until his energy exploded and started a transformation.

Android 17, and 18 didn’t look too impressed. They had seen other fighters explode into a rage. It may have boosted their adrenaline, but in the end they wore out. As they watched the sky was beginning to go dark, and lightning was chaining across the sky. 

Vegeta’s pupils were starting to come back, but instead of his usual black eyes, they were green. His hair flashed blond and back to black, as his energy built up again and exploded. Finally he let out a long scream and the transformation was complete. He had become a super sayian.

Piccolo and Gohan were bruised and battered. Piccolo very stiffly pushed himself up from the rubble. He looked over to Gohan and surmised he was still alive and just unconscious. He looked around wondering what has happened and how much time has passed. 

As he panned the area, he was feeling a very strong presence. He recognized it as Vegeta. How could he gain so much power so quickly? Then he seen him. Glowing yellow aura, blond hair, and green eyes. Shocked, Piccolo shook his head in disbelief.

“He finally did it. He achieved his long life goal that dog. Let’s hope its enough.”

Piccolo, just then had an idea strike his brain. If Goku could do it, and now Vegeta, why not Gohan? Piccolo’s been around Goku enough, and listened enough to understand how they use their anger or need to transform.  
He quickly went over to Gohan, scooped him up under his arms. He took another glance over at vegeta to make sure he has the androids complete attention. When he was absolutely sure, he took off running as fast as he could.


End file.
